My Brother
by Rumbling Night Cutter
Summary: Toothless POV during Kill Ring and Counter Attack. One shot.


**Toothless POV... DURING KILL RING! YEAH! I LOVE THAT SCENE! AND DURING THE RED DEATH BATTLE! ALSO, I WAS DETERMINED TO POST SOMETHING BEOFRE I FALL ASLEEP!**

I was slumbering peacefully, not a care in the world. My brother's device was still attached, but I didn't care. It meant less preparation time next time my brother made his way home.

Just my brother, fish, and out bond in flight. I could be content for the rest of my life like that. Maybe I could even forget what She did to my families.

Ate my parents-

Crushed my siblings before they had even left the egg-

No, no, I chided myself, nuzzling back down. In my anger, I had almost stood up and tried to fly back to that island, and take the queen on myself. Meh, I could, but the home was quiet, peaceful. Nothing could hurt me here, my brother and I could play and fly and experiment to our hearts' content, and no one would ever know.

Except that female.

I snorted. I should have expected my brother to try and get a mate.

Is beating the male into the ground and yelling harshly at him the way a female human tells a male they want to mate? Eh, if I see a bunch of little squishes running in, then I'll know. Interesting theory though. I really must remember to tell Gronkle and Nadder about it when I get back-

Oh wait. Without my brother, I was never going back. And Gronkle and Nadder had been captured a few weeks ago. They're probobly dead.

It didn't matter. All the family and friends I needed was my brother!

As long as I had him, everything was all right!

Las long as I had my brother, I would never be alone.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

My head shot up.

BROTHER!

Nonononono! I could hear him, smell him and his mates' fear from here!

I was helpless as Gronkle, Zippleback, and Nadder went down, and darted to their cursed arena! I watched as my family was slaughtered by the queen, and I'll be damned if my brother dies to those idiotic humans too!

I shot to my feet. Stupid home, stupid stupid stupid! I can't get out!

No!

I jumped to the ledge above where my brother enters every day.

I couldn't fly, but I would _climb,_ because my brother was in danger! To my horror, I started to slide back down.

No! I tried desperately to claw back up.

If he died, I would never greet him at the cove again, never relax with him over a big pile of divinely delicious fish, never laugh at him when he talked about that rude mate of his, never experiment with him, never, never ever see that stupid grin that he got when we succeeded, because we did it together as the brothers we should have been born as!

I WOULD NOT ALLOW THAT! NEVER!

I threw a paw over the ledge and _dug _my claws into the dirt above the edge-because no cliffside, no amount of distance, shall keep me from saving my brother! No viking, no dragon, no queen, not even Hel herself!

He took my flight and gave it back, he'd had the chance to the life he'd always wanted- and given it up for me!

I hauled myself out of the cove, my brother's cries echoing in my ears.

Just a bit longer brother! I'm coming!

Oh, gods, please don't let it be too late,

I began to run, propelling myself with everything I got, occasionally achieving shot bursts of flight. As I got closer, I could hear more-

The scent on many Vikings, the sound of my brother, his mate, and the Alpha Viking yelling, and the stench of a Monsterous Nightmare!

How dare a lowly Nightmare like him try to kill the kin of a Night Fury! I clambered down the mountain, and the arena came into sight.

Nightmare pinned my brother under his claws.

Oh no you don't!

My attack shriek piercing the air, I jumped over their pointy-helmeted heads, and let loose a bolt of plasma that tore through their cage and knocked them back.

I landed on Nightmare and unsheathed my teeth-the ones that made my brother's affectionate title for me a misnomer- and bit his neck, pulling him off my Scrawny little human.

I flapped my wings to keep him off balance.

"SOMEBODY GET IN THERE AND HELP HIM," a human shouted, but he didnt need to bother. There already was someone-_me!_

I pulled Nightmare backwards and we landed outside the dust in a heap.

The lowly common breed tried to bite my chest, but I batted his mouth closed with my paws before kicking him away.

Nightmare landed on the other side of the arena, and I positioned myself protectively between him and my brother.

He tried to maneuver around me, but it hocked his every approach, threatening to tear his face open if he came within an inch of my brother.

The thick headed imbecile got the message and crawled off.

But new problems already surfaced. Vikings started to flood in from every side, and I went into my raid mindset.

_Locate exit point. _

None.

_Targets threatening troops. _

None.

_Mode of fighting?_

Defense.

I didn't register my brother' swords-"Go, go, get out of here bud!"- and started knocking Vikings away like rag dolls.

My brother was distressed, yelling, "Nononono please, your only making it worse!"

Yes they were, but they had made this bed, now they have to lie in it!

To all but my brother I was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! The deadliest dragon known to them, and it's time I gave them an up close and personal demonstration on _why!_

And there was my chance. The Alpha Viking was running at me. "NO, Stoick NO!" My brother's mate-my sister called out.

Who was Stoick?

I snarled at the Alpha, and began to charge.

"NO, Dad, he won't hurt you!"

He's right. I won't hurt my brother's kin.

I tackled the Alpha, pinning him under me, and ready to burn him to Hel, when my brother cried out, "Dad! No! NOOOO!"

Wait a minuet, Dad... The Alpha... Oh gods no!

I swallowed the blast and gave my brother an apologetic look-_I'm so sorry for distressing you so much, brother!_

Suddenly something slammed into my head, and I was disorientated. A viking tackled me, and soon that Viking became two, three, six Vikings!

"Please don't hurt him..." My brother whimpered as his mate held him, and I snarled at his sire for making him so distressed.

How dare he call himself the father of my brother!

he does not deserve such a wonderful son!

* * *

><p>My worst nightmare-<p>

My brother was drowning with me. He pulled in vain at my restraints till movement left his limbs-

and he was pulled backwards. I cried out for him, but suddenly he was replaced by the Alpha.

We studied each other. Maybe this man could be redeemed after all.

He broke me bonds and I carried him out of the water.

My bother watched as I dropped him on shore.

_Come on then, brother! Let's kill the Queen!_

He got on my back, and our team of flight was reunited!

"Wait," The Alpha said and took my brother's hand.

"Hiccup, I'm-I'm sorry, for everything!"

You better be!

"Yeah, me too Dad."

FOR WHAT?!

"You don't have to go up there!"

But we do.

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

Fair point, brother.

"I'm proud to call you my son."

THERE IT IS! THE FAT MAN REALIZES WHAT HE HAS!

"Thanks Dad."

He nudged me and we shot into the air, my wings pumping us high off the ground. My brother worked my tailfin in tandem with my flight pattern.

We circled in the air, and I couldn't believe my eyes-

IT WAS NADDER, AND ON TOP OF HER, MY BROTHER'S MATE!

They were getting pulled in by the queen's breath. I couldn't have that! No more family shall be taken from me by you, vile monster!

I shot her in the jaw, releasing out female counterparts. Unfortunately my brother's mate was thrown off in the process and began to fall. We made a sharp turn, and I caught her In my paw.

"Did you get her?!"

I looked under me, and sure enough, there she was, smiling. Filled with joy that I had saved a family member from the deamon's jaws, I smiled back at her, before setting her on the ground.

As my brother and I flew into the face of Death, I heard her murmur, "Go," putting all the weight of every life of every viking and dragon, and the hopes of everyone who died in the cause less war, on us!

I would not fail. _We_ would not fail!

"That thing has wings! LET'S SEE IF IT CAN USE THEM!"

Excellent idea!

the same move I'd used on their silly weapons many spines was now used on the queen, knocking her clean over.

You see that dragons! She is not a god! She is an unruly beast, without soul or conscience, growing fat and lazy, unlike the Good White King. She probably can't even-

_WHOUM!_

Oh.

"Well she can fly!"

Yup.

We darted through the sea-stacks, but she smashed through them, snapping at is and snarling. Not this time, devil!

"Ok Toothless," my brother said, voice deadly serious. "Time to disappear!" He clickes the tail fin and I climbed upwards. "COME ON BUD!"

YES! LETS END IT NOW!

She followed us up, fires raging and roar echoing as we reached the darkness of the clouds.

_You sit in power in your cave. Welcome to my territory, daemon!_

I shot holes in her wings, darting in and out of clouds to burst her disgusting skin apart.

She flamed wildly, dirty fire everywhere.

"WATCH OUT!" And suddenly the fin was on fire. Not good.

"Ok, time's up," no kidding, "let's see if this works."

I pulled downward through one of the new holes in her wings.

"COME ON, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!"

YOU LAZY BEAST FROM HEL HERSELF!

Her eyes narrowed and she snapped at us. The fin was so damaged, we only barely dodged, before heading straight downwards.

The foolish monster followed, roaring as she dived. Smoke trailed from my fin.

"Stay with me, buddy, we're good, just a little bit longer!"

Yes, my brother! But only a little longer for what?! My dear brother, I wanted to comfort you so much right then as you were doing to me, but could only nod in agreement.

"Hold Toothless," he whispered, and I prepared a blast. Gass hissed behind us.

Um, brother-

"NOW!"

I whipped around and fired without even looking.

The plasma went straight down the gass filled throat of the queen.

My brother was a genius!

The queen tried to pull up, but her wings couldn't take the strain and started to tear. She was in a terminally fatal dive. I pulled up as she hit the ground, a huge explosion stemming from her corpse.

The fire raced behind us, and I only barely kept ahead, flapping furiously. But the daemon was determined to take my family even in death. As the peddles went dead, her tail fell towards us.

"No! NO!" My brother screamed as we hit, and suddenly he was below me-racing towards the fireball. It looked like he was falling into Hel's realm.

I roared desperately and pulled downwards, latching onto anything I could, tearing it off, however before pulling the rest of him into my fireproof grasp.

I would protect me brother, from everything. Now and always, because he's the first one who welcomed me too.


End file.
